


Acnologia's Prophecy

by A_Not_So_Normal_Human



Series: Acnologia and Dragon Slayer Adventures [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, toolazytotypeallthetags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human
Summary: Basically, Acnologia is reborn and has all the memories of his previous life which means, he remembers being defeated by the 7 dragon slayers. Someone tells him that the same thing will repeat if he doesn't change his bloodthirsty ways. And so, to avoid his death at the hands of the dragon slayers, he marries a woman named Anna. All is fine until Anna sacrifices her life just so 5 kids raised by dragons can travel through time 400 years later. Anna makes Acnologia promise to look after the kids and he's like hell no! But he ends up giving in cause his attitude is like, how hard can it be? Throughout the next 400 years, Acnologia just does whatever he wants and when the time finally comes to greet the kids through the eclipse gate, he passes out from shock. The kids that passed through the eclipse gate were none other than the people who killed him in his previous life.What will Acnologia do? How's he going to survive raising the people who will probably be the death of him?
Relationships: Gajevy, Gale - Relationship, Jerza, Kinabra, Miraxus - Relationship, NaLu
Series: Acnologia and Dragon Slayer Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179818
Kudos: 2





	Acnologia's Prophecy

Not a chapter BUT there's a link to me writing this fanfiction on Wattpad!

https://www.wattpad.com/story/258088027-acnologia%27s-prophecy

Don't forget to check out my Dragon Slayer Mating Season fanfic as well! Please like and comment!


End file.
